A stator core for a stator of an electric rotary motor is formed, for example, by stacking a multiplicity of annular core members. For example, each of core members of a stator core used in a motor mounted on a hybrid motor vehicle has at its outer periphery a plurality of projections projecting radially outward from the outer periphery. A hole is formed in each projection. A connecting member is inserted through the holes in the core members to connect the core members. Each core member is formed by being punched out from an electrical steel sheet in band form with a press, for example, as described in Patent Literature 1.